The present invention relates to support means for golf clubs, and in particular to a support means adapted to fit to the mouth of a golf club bag.
It is known to provide individual covers for golf clubs in a golf club bag. Typically each cover is a sock of material that is required to be removed and refitted each time a golf club is used. The socks prevent the clubs scratching one another and protect the golf club heads from dust.
Several problems are associated with the prior art golf club covers. Firstly they may be time consuming and awkward to fit and remove. Once removed they may be misplaced if they are not secured to the golf club bag or stored in a convenient place. Secondly when the covers are fitted the golf clubs cannot be seen. This may be problematic when selecting a particular golf club to use or when the golf clubs are on display in a shop.
A further problem associated with the prior art golf club covers is that they do not inhibit the clubs moving around in the golf club bag. This may allow the clubs to collide with one another which can lead to unwelcome noise and the possibility of clubs damaging one another during transit.
What is required is a golf club support means which can overcome the aforementioned problems.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a golf club support means adapted to fit to the mouth of a golf bag, said support means comprising a body having a plurality of formations shaped to, in use, receive and support a plurality of golf clubs in spaced relation to one another.
The support means of the present invention has the advantage of fixing the position of various golf clubs (irons and woods) in a golf club bag. The golf clubs are held in position in the bag so that they will not collide with or scratch one another and make noises when being carried.
In a preferred embodiment the formations are shaped to receive and support golf club heads, in use. Advantageously the formations, comprise a plurality of spaced ridges. This arrangement supports the golf club heads so that, in use, the shafts are substantially suspended within the golf club bag.
Preferably the body includes at least one recess, shaped to accommodate a golf club shaft, in use. The body may be provided with a plurality of recesses positioned so as to each receive a single club shaft. Alternatively the body may be provided with a single recess adapted to receive a plurality of club shafts.
Advantageously the body is moulded from a plastics material. The body may be moulded in any suitable manner including, for example, a rotation moulding operation, a vacuum forming operation or an injection moulding operation. In a preferred embodiment the body comprises a contoured skin of plastics material formed by injection moulding. Such a skin of plastics material provides the necessary rigidity to the body to support the golf clubs while remaining light and easy to manufacture. In an alternative embodiment the body may be manufactured from an expanded or foamed plastics material.
In a preferred embodiment the support means includes a cover adapted to overlie the body, in use. The cover serves to protect golf club heads supported by the body from dust and scratching. Advantageously the cover is provided with a plurality of formations shaped to, in use, receive and support a plurality of additional golf clubs in spaced relation to one another. This allows golf club heads to be placed on top of the cover to provide a further support for more golf clubs.
Preferably the formations of said cover are shaped to receive and support the heads of said additional golf clubs, in use.
Preferably the formations of said cover comprise a plurality of spaced ridges. Advantageously the cover including at least one recess shaped to accommodate a golf club shaft, in use. Preferably the cover is moulded from a plastics material and in a preferred embodiment the cover comprises a contoured skin of plastics material. In a preferred embodiment the cover is at least in part transparent, thereby allowing clubs supported on the body to be viewed.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a golf club support and display means comprising first and second support bodies adapted to fit to the mouth of a golf bag, a combined support body and cover having a recess adapted, in use, to receive said first and second support bodies and a top cover having a recess adapted, in use,to receive said combined support body and cover, said first and second support bodies being provided with a plurality of formations shaped to, in use, receive and support a plurality of golf clubs in spaced relation to one another.
The first and second support bodies may be separate or attentively may be joined, for example by a living hinge. Preferably the first and second support bodies, in use, project at differing heights from the mouth of the golf bag and, in use, present golf clubs supported thereon in a stepped array.
In a preferred embodiment the covers and support bodies may be manufactured from a transparent polymer material. This has the advantage of allowing the golf clubs to be seen through the support which is advantageous for displaying purposes in shops.
In a preferred embodiment the combined support body and cover is provided with one or more formations which enable the support body and cover to be attached to a golf bag, in use. Said formations may comprise a plurality of tabs having holes for attachment to appropriate features of a golf club bag. Preferably the tabs are flexible and thus allow the combined support body and cover to hinge from the golf bag to allow access to the golf clubs located on the first and second support bodies.
Preferably the second cover has holes for attachment to a golf club bag. This allows the cover to be easily fixed to and detached from the golf bag.
The second cover may be of two piece construction having a skirt and a top which are fixed together. Advantageously the second cover is substantially tubular with a diameter of approximately 25 cm. This allows the second cover to be located onto a golf club bag.
Advantageously the parts of the support bodies and/or covers may be provided with one or more additional recesses to receive golfing equipment. This may be in the form of one or more recesses for golf balls or one or more holes for golf tees.
Advantageously the golf club support means is a plurality of separate parts. This allows the different parts of the support means to be combined at the discretion of the user. For example if fewer golf clubs are placed in the golf bag less parts are needed.